Scars
by UltimateBlade1000
Summary: What starts as a great date turn into a horrible nightmare .I do not own RWBY. RWBY is owned by monty oum from rooster teeth
1. Chapter 1

"The outing was nice" Weiss thought to herself.

Ruby had dragged her to the vale annual carnival. Even though Weiss had never been to a carnival even when she was child she believe it was foolish to even attend such an event.

"Weiss"

The sound of Ruby calling out to her snapped her out of her thoughts immediately. She looks towards Ruby as Ruby rushes towards Weiss with a giant stuffed animal.

"What is that thing" Weiss sighed in confusion as her new teammate slows down and walks up to her.

"What does it look like it's a stuffed Beowolf duh. I got it at a shooting game." Ruby explained as she gives to stuffed animal to Weiss.

"Thank you "Weiss was shocked that Ruby even cared enough to get her something even after the way she treated her during initiation.

As Ruby dragged her to every attraction she'd have fun even if her face showed it rarely on any of them. Though the last attraction had her heart fluttering it was the Ferris wheel. Luckily Weiss and Ruby were the last to go one since the carnival was closing soon.

"R-R-Ruby I'm k-kind of scared of Ferris wheel" Weiss stutters at the memories of how her uncle die by "accident "on a Ferris wheel in white fang territory.

"Oh come on princess. You'll fight the grimm and a giant nevermore, but the inanimate Ferris wheel has you quivering in your heels". Ruby said mockingly.

Now that got a reaction out of Weiss. "A Schnee are not a afraid of nothing not even death" Weiss thought to herself. "Fine lets go on this cheap contraption!" Weiss exclaimed to Ruby.

As they entered one of the Ferris wheel booths. Ruby was trying not to laugh at the look of Weiss squirming in her seat she looked terrified as it began to move.

"It's ok Weiss" Ruby trying to reassure Weiss that she was going to be ok, even though she exclaimed that she was going to do this.

"Sh-shut up I-I'm ok with this" She lied she was absolutely terrified right now. Her heart was trying to jump out her chest and failed to do so again and again.

By the time they reached to top Weiss looked like her heart was about to explode in her chest and Ruby was actually tearing up with giggles as she watched Weiss trying to relax as she looked like was on the verge of freaking out.

"Weiss look" Ruby yelled at Weiss , pointing towards the sunset.

As soon as Weiss tried at the sunset but was blocked Ruby's head as the sunset shone in the background she realized this was all for her. That all her life she had been protected from the real world and what her father deemed "too dangerous for someone in her prestigious class". This realization was the final push that helped her to get over her fear of the Ferris wheel as well as realizing her feelings for Ruby.

As the Ferris wheel slowly let them off this gave Weiss time asks herself the question she never thought about.

"Does she like me back? Will she reject my feelings? What can our future be like?" Then the most terrifying thought came to mind." What would her father think? This question gave her a shock that even if Ruby accepts her what would her family think.

"This could hurt the company name and more importantly the family" This question rang through her mind. "What if they hate me or even disown me? These questions made her depressed and it showed.

"Weiss are you ok?" Ruby said worried about her.

"I'm ok I'm Just feeling conflicted right now about something." Weiss tried to say without but failed not to show it.

"It's ok telling me when you're ready because I love you too." Ruby had a giant grin on her face.

That sentence frozen Weiss in her place and sent her mind in a spiral.

"How did she know? It couldn't be her semblance, everyone knows that her semblance effects her speed not reading others minds. How did she know that I love her". This was the most thought provoking day of Weiss's whole life.

"Weiss you do know that you talk out loud when you're thinking right". Ruby asked as Weiss is now shocked and embarrassed that the whole time was listening to her talk.

"Wait"! Weiss realizes if she was think out loud since the Ferris wheel that means Ruby heard her confusion on how she confused about her feelings towards ruby and the fear of rejection of her family.

The new couple walked to their dorm a beacon all the while they talked about Weiss's fear of being together and her family. By the time they arrived Weiss only on had one question left as they get near the door.

"Say Ruby why do you like me" Weiss asked.

"Obviously because of your Scar! What else? Your scar turns me on so much that I can't help myself!" Ruby completely answered.

The answer caught Weiss a little off guard.

"What? My scar? Weiss said confused by such a preposterous answer to something she detest about herself.

Sooo Weiss, can I lick your scar? Ruby asked innocently.

W-W-W-Wha? L-L-Lick!? As in, with tongue? Weiss asked in disbelief in what Ruby just asked.

"Yes, with saliva and all". Ruby stating it so sincerely.

"A-Are you serious"? Weiss asked still in shock by Ruby insane request to lick her scar.

"Totally. Brace yourself, here I come." Ruby stated.

Weiss closes her eyes bracing herself for what Rubies about to do to her.

"What is this? Is this really happening? Lick? Really? We haven't kissed yet! To skip straight to something this embarrassing". All these thing ran through her mind as she waited for Ruby to do the deed to her scar.

The next feeling Weiss was on her eye but on her lips. She is shocked to find the Ruby is kissing her.

Ruby has an evil smile stating "that's what you get for questioning my love ,Weiss.

Weiss screaming" R-Ruby, you dummy" before entering the dorm to find Yang sleeping and Blake reading a text book probably study for Goodwitch's Aura test on application and inner workings.

"Well time for bed Ruby " as Weiss changes in to her night gown and goes toward her bed throwing the beowolf on the bed as well.

"Thanks for dragging me to the carnival and the stuffed animal "Weiss said as she drifted to sleep.

"So what did you guys do at the carnival" Blake asked while lifted her head from the book, also getting ready bed as well.

"Oh, nothing just some confessions, revelations and sweets. You know the usual." Ruby said drowsily as she went to bed. " I love you Weiss" in a whisper to herself and falls asleep.

Blake stay awake until she is certain the others were a sleep and reaches for one of her books this one had a giant x slash on the cover and only legible word on the cover is Lust .

She begins to read her eyes slowly filling with horror.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since Ruby told me her weird fixation on my scar and kissed me. Though I like that I'm in a relationship with Ruby were still not public with it. Ruby said "that she understands that I'm uncomfortable with the idea that people will ridicule me in public because of this type of relationship and I'm nervous about it". Even though she said that she was ok the tone of her voice felt a little disappointment in it. Even so I'm going let our relationship out in public in time.

Sometimes I wish that was as confident as Blake. She was a Faunus with a past with the White Fang and not ashamed of it especially since she was with the third most hyper person in all of Beacon Academy behind Nora and Oobleck.

Yang Xiao Long was the busty blonde sister of Ruby Rose. Which at this point I still don't believe that they have the same mother or at least the same father. Now that I think about it Ruby never did explain her family dynamic with me at all time we've known each other. Oh, who cares about it any ways all I know is that if I hurt Ruby now Yang might hurt me for crushing Rubys heart.

"Since we have no classes today why don't we go out on the town?" Loudly asked by the dolt of a blonde Yang.

"I just remember about this great club that just had renovations done to it. After I kind of destroyed it." Yang started slowly realizes that she might not be invited in since the one how destroyed it in the first place.

"Yang the last time you went to the so called club I had to drag you out of it. Also, let's no forget that you started to get frisky with me and tried to get Ruby involved out all the people in Beacon!" Blake reminding everyone of how Yang gets after a few strong drinks.

"Since Yang wants to go to a club why don't go to one of the jazz clubs in Vale, there not as bad as you guys would think." Blake trying to convince her comrades to go but failing to realize that possible the worst idea for someone like Yang.

"Oh, Oh lets go hang out with Jaune and everyone." Ruby trying to saving the day.

"Agreed" Weiss, Blake, Yang said in unison knowing that once Ruby got this idea in her head that she'll keep pestering everyone till they do.

Since the day was nice enough it seem team JNPR would probably go out somewhere Ruby hope was that they would be able to join along. By the Dust Ruby was wrong. When Ruby opened the door she was in the shock of her life. The whole of team JNPR in their underwear and kissing. Apparently they have agreement that relationships won't go passed the dorm room but that changes while in the dorm. Ren was with Nora but that's no surprise but, Jaune with Pyrrha that was a surprised that he would be even brave enough to even ask her out.

Ruby was completely in shock , Yang had a devilish grin on her face probably think of a way to have fun with this, Blake blushing furiously because of the scene in front of her, I turn around not looking at such lewdness on school grounds. Team JNPR finally noticed us in the doorway the reaction was something expected except for Nora which was a shock. Jaune blushed furiously, Ren just frowned while blushing .Weirdly, Pyrrha was looking for something probably nothing of importance.

"You guys want to join us?" Nora asked like it was no big deal that everyone was almost naked and asking us to join.

"Get Out!" Pyrrha throwing the object she was looking for, it was Milos her weapon speeding towards us.

Ruby rapidly closing the door only to see Milo pierce the wood door and the tip of the spear only millimeters away from Ruby's right eye.

"OK let's go to the movies." Ruby stated slowly backing away from the door and getting ready to run once she notices Milo slowly getting pulled out of the door.

"Agreed "everyone said running when seeing an angry Pyrrha Nikos opening the door with Milo in hand aiming for them.

"Get back here I promise I'll make it quick if you stop now!" Pyrrha voice ringing through out the halls .

It was afternoon by the time we got to entertainment part of Vale. The movie theater in Vale was one of the most popular things to do in Vale. It usually showed popular movies that are recent or classic, but mostly recent movies. Me and Ruby decided to see a only classic movie " The Beauty and the Grimm" and Blake and Yang decide to see a double feature of Action movie Wrath of the Dusts and some movie about faunuses overcoming racial stereotypes and playing baseball.

The movie was long and tidiest at most but overall better than getting impaled by milo by an angry huntress in training. But ,Ruby seemed to highly enjoy this classic film. I still don't know why I love her but I do. By the end of the movie Ruby seemed happier than last week at the carnival.

"That was beautiful."Ruby said with a glim in her eyes.

"It was adequate for spending some hours without Blake or Yang. Want to heading back to our dorm it's going to get dark soon?"Weiss tries to convince Ruby.

"Sure Yang and Blake will probably be here for a while since the second movie won't start for another hour."Ruby while heading for the way towards Beacon.

It was night by the time we got to the door room. Looking around noticing someone had patched the hole where Milos stuck. When Ruby and I enter everything seemed to be in order but a book on the floor. It's mostly likely Yang she never keeps her stuff in order. Might as well leave it there she nothing going to learn if I clean it for her.

Ruby slowly locks the door behind her with a devious smile and a gleaming item in her pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

"Weiss, have I told you how much I love your scar today?" Ruby walking away from the door.

"W-Wha? This again?" Weiss shocked and embarrassed that Ruby was doing this again.

"R-Ruby, you're so kind. Most people find my scar repulsive." God this is so embarrassing. "S-s-so are you gonna kiss me again today? Getting more fluttered as she talked.

"No, Weiss. You're very beautiful. Your scar is gorgeous." I love it so much that I don't think I can live without it." Ruby getting a devilish and a horrifying smile with each and every word.

"R-Ruby? "Weiss feeling surprised and fearful because of Ruby new compliment.

"You might even look prettier with more scars." Ruby pulls out a sharp kitchen knife out of her pocket.

"Ah~ I want to see it, I want to see you covered in scars, lots and lots of scars, On your face , on your body, your thigh." Ruby keeps listing where she would love to see new scars while slowly licking the knife in hand and slowly walking towards Weiss.

"W-Why are you holding a knife?" Weiss step back to distance herself from Ruby.

"Ruby, you look so scary, please stop this, Ruby stop joking around this is not funny" Weiss pleading with Ruby to stop this act of insanity before her while still trying to gain a distance between them.

"Aah" Weiss screamed of the combination of Ruby rushing her and her tripping over the book she refused to pick up before.

When Ruby saw this chance she took it. Ruby with the help of her semblance grabbed the rope she kept in the closet just in case the incident with Yang happens again, Yang wouldn't be able to frisk anyone while drunk. In this case this was used to tie Weiss arms and legs to each post of Blake's bed.

"R-R-Ruby. Think about this Blake and Yang can be here at any time soon I really think you should stop while you still have time to stop this and will act like nothing happened." Weiss tried pleading with Ruby hoping to reason with the side of Ruby thought this was a horrid idea. Unfortunately there was no part of Ruby that believed that this was a bad idea.

"Oh Weiss that is so cute. We both know that Yang would probably drag Blake some were like a club after a dull movie to liven the night they might not be back until morning and all that time I'm going to have fun with you and your snow white body". Ruby stated like she knew how all this would play out to the very last detail.

"Just because your reminded me that people might walk past the dorm might as well makes sure you don't make any noise "Ruby grabbing a ball gag from a secret compartment in the door she had.

"Ruby, I think you've taken this far a enough just release me and I promise you I won't tell anyone please." Pleading at this point but to no avil.

"Don't worry Weiss this won't be as bad as you think" Ruby lifts her shirt only to reveal a multitude of scars that cover her abdomen none of the looking like surgical , They look like they have been inflicted by multiple grimm attacks and fights with other people.

"Now let's get started" Ruby cuts through Weiss's clothes and starts slowly pushing the knife onto Weiss abdomen until the skin breaks.

"Ruby?" Feeling the knife being pushes against her skin. " It's starting to hurt…Ruby?" Weiss feeling the knifes edge starting to break the skin.

"RUBY, PLEASE!" Weiss tried to scream before get bound and gagged by Ruby.

"No,no,no , Weiss we can't have people trying to ruin our fun can we?" Ruby with a slick smile like this was some kinky game while fastening the gag so it won't fall off.

"Wake up, Weiss. This has to be a dream. Wake up, Weiss . Wake Up!" Screaming in her head while watching Ruby grabs the knife and getting ready to continue what she started before.

"Now let's resume where we left off." Ruby putting the knife where a drop of blood was forming where she first broke the skin.

The looks in Ruby eyes were something out of a nightmare. They had the look a hungry Beowolf who just found some hopeless prey to feast on. And all this wolf had to do is start the carnage that would unfold in front of her without the possibility of interference by anyone. Now the carnage begins.

Ruby slowly pushed the knife deeper into Weiss's body just to draw blood and not damage any muscle or organ tissue. Clearly Ruby somehow practiced on others bodies. At that moment Weiss had a hellish realization. Ruby didn't gain the scars on her body the grimm. They were self-inflicted! That realization showed in Weiss's terrified eyes as Ruby noticed rather quickly.

"Oh, so you noticed haven't you. I had used my body so I wouldn't hurt you too badly. So don't worry you won't die at all." Ruby with that grin that would probably scare a nevermore away.

Ruby slowly moved the knife downward while still in Weiss's abdomen blood quickly following the blade as it travels down. Weiss could only muffle screams as she feels the pain of having her skin slowly cut by the monstrous girl on top of her.

After a few more centimeters of cutting Ruby removes the knife from Weiss's abdomen and blood seeping from the wound. Ruby licks the knife cover in blood with a sicken joy about it.

"That's one Weiss" Ruby's cheek stained in blood.

"Where should I put the next one? Oh, I know what about your face I could give you a matching scar on your other eye." Now stay still I don't want to ruin that beautiful face by cutting your eye out by accident." Slowly putting the knife just above Weiss's eyebrow and slowly pushing the knife until she draws blood again.

"Oh God!" What can I do to stop this hell!?" This all Weiss can think during this while feeling the blade pushing through her skin and cutting her skin again, closing her eye to avoid blood dripping into it.

Ruby's now on the bottom portion of Weiss's eye now blood flowing over her eye from the cut on top. Ruby stops and takes out the knife out and backs away to make sure the old scar and the cut match up. Luckily for Weiss it did because the look Ruby's eyes changed to say "if it didn't match up Ruby might snap worse than she already has".

"That looks so amazing Weiss. Oh what to do next?" Ruby acting like this is some sorts of hair do party except for which Weiss's body is slowly getting slashed to sunders by Ruby.

"Oh, Weiss let me wipe that for you. I can't let you miss the fun just because you can't see properly." Upon seeing that Weiss can't open one of her eyes because of the blood trickling down on of the cuts. Ruby grabbing the tissues from the nightstand next to her and wiping the blood from Weiss face and threw it away.

"Ok, there. Where to start next hmmm? Maybe on the thigh hmm decisions, decisions." Ruby pondering where she could put the next cut, the scariest part of this there were forty-seven cuts after the next one to make an even fifty on Weiss's body.

"Ok, she stopped for now. Maybe I could use my sigils to get out or my aura. Damn it I need use my hands to make the right moments and my bodies too numb from fear to use my Aura! C'mon Weiss think before she starts again." Too late.

The slashing pain in now in my legs" So I went the thigh as I thought I would and don't worry I won't cut anything that'll cause massive blood loss." At the moment Ruby said something that would make getting impaled a god-send to Weiss." At least for now anyway." Ruby with the hellish grin again.

"No,No,No! I can't die .I don't want to die. Let me go Ruby! Let Me Go!" All this was muffled by the ball gag still stuck to her face. Her body trying to break the restraint and possibly get away this homicidal maniac she used to call her girlfriend, while tears start to form in her eyes.

"Calm down Weiss, I was kidding." Ruby pulling the knife away to make sure she didn't cut anything vital, while have a disappointed look that soon turned into a smile.

Weiss body turned rigid after that comment like she was frozen in time because of that one sentence Ruby had just said.

"I-i-is this game to her? I-It can't be right? Oh, God can how long can this torture last for!?" Weiss knew that the physical torture was bad enough and eventually fade, but the mental torture will become unbearable soon enough.

"Now let's begin again, with no interruption this time." Ruby with a stern face and using her free hand to make sure she gets a clean continuation of where she before.

The stress from before started to cause blood from the wounds to come out again. And this time Ruby didn't use the tissue to clean it, she used her tongue!

"I think this is much better than using a tissue. What do think Weiss?" Ruby after she done cleaning Weiss's blood off her body. Ruby's face covered in Weiss's blood with make her face more frightening than ever.

Ruby continued cutting until she got to Weiss's knee and pulled the knife out. As always she ponders outwardly thought about what she'd do next. Ironically this is how Ruby knew how Weiss loved her from the carnival.

This continued for the hours to come. Weiss body slow getting cut from Ruby's psychotic fixation of her scars. When the morning came the bed was covered in a deeper red than thought possible . Weiss had fifty cut on her body none of which would be noticeable until you undressed other than the one on her other eye. Ruby was sleep on Weiss's cut covered body while she was still tied to the posts.

"I-i-it's finally over. Thank dust that's finally over." Weiss exhaustively thought now that she finally got through that hell.

As if on cue Ruby woke up from her sleep and grabbed the knife she put down on the on the nightstand.

"Oh I forgot the most important one!" Ruby exclaimed as she put the knife to Weiss's throat and slid it quickly as it was a flash.

Blood gushed form Weiss throat as she tried to gasp for air and failing. The whole bedroom was stained with blood and Ruby had a giant smile as if Weiss was a giant cookie in front of her. Weiss flailing started to slow as the world turned dark. Her body feeling burned and stabbed by something very thin. Apparently Ruby calorized the slash with red dust and used a needle to remove the blood.

"I'm not letting you die yet Weiss, you're too gorgeous to die yet" Ruby stated with a worried smile on her face. At that moment Weiss finally passed out from the torture. After, Ruby untied her and fell asleep next to her again. They remained like that until someone opened the door.

* * *

Well people asked wheres the horror here it is. This was probably the hardest part of writing this because im not good with horror.

please review good or bad . new chapter it probably change to what blake and yang are currnetly doing. So see you guys next time


	4. Chapter 3 and a half

"That movie was horrible Blake. It was so boorring." Yang whining as soon as she left the theater with Blake.

"Yang first you said you'd watch any movie I chose after you watched user choice first. Second, you think that involves a Faunus trying to overcome adversity is boring." Blake listing reasons for Yang not to complain the Faunus comment made her a little pissed at Yang for not appreciate it more because of her heritage.

"Ok we could go home or stay out what do you want to Yang?" Blake asked not remember what Yang would mostly likely choose to go if she's bored.

"Yeah let's go clubbing" Yang point to the nearest club from memory. "Let's go!" Yang dragging Blake to the club as fast as she could without trying tripping Blake and actually dragging her to the club.

The club was small on the outside looking like was a normal business but, actually there was a whole basement the size of a warehouse. Apparently this was supposed to be a bunker for grimm attacks if they were too able to reach and over run Vale. Since that was planned before the discovery of dust they owner decided to change it into a club. Since then the clubs name has been "Grimms" . It wasn't popular with Hunter and Huntresses but with extremely with those in -training to become them. Yang found out about it while hiding from Blake after she accidently shot one of her books while cleaning and maintaining Ember Cecilia.

The entrance to the club was a black banner with two blood red eyes that look like Grimms when stalking their prey. There's never ever a line to get in mostly because the place looks like it sale hunting and battle gear which is half the revenue for this place. The bottom half was a completely different story. It was huge. The dance was made of glowing panels a close inspection showed that they used dust of various colors that turned kinetic energy in to light, but they're small enough so it won't blind anyone when more people arrived. The bar was near the entrance, it had a lot of drinks on hand and the bar was a spider faunus which basically meant that he had four arms instead of two and none of the webbing or facial features of a spider. The speakers were in the corners of the club they were about five feet in height.

"This club is awesome let's dance" Yang dragging Blake to the dance floor. Every time she stepped on one of the panels they glowed a mixture of colors. The club was rocking and the club was an awesome arrange of colors with each beat of the music. After a while Blake decide to go to the bar since she wasn't the type to going clubbing at times. Pulse her weren't ringing luckily for her bow was made to cancel out noise for her faunus ears so she would go deaf half the time with gun fire. Yang still dance no noticing she left her two minutes ago.

"So what do you want miss?" The bartender busy make another drink for a girl at the bar. Blake looking for who the drink was for and it was a huge surprise.

"No fucking way!" Blake was completely off guard to see Velvet order a strong drink and drink as fast as Yang would.

"Sup, Blake. What are you looking at, wait what the hell!? "Yang trying to surprise Blake only to be as shocked as her seeing Velvet in a club at all. The look on the faces was if they just found a unicorn at the bar completely shocked at seeing the shyest person in Beacon in a club drinking.

"What are you guys looking at?" certain blonde startled the couple disappeared and reappeared in front of them. It was Sun he was he monkey faunus that help Blake stop the White Fang from stealing a massive shipment of Dust from the Vale port. After that everyone lost touch with him until now.

"So you guys are a couple that kind of is a shock." A sly smirk like he found something useful to make fun of later on. "Mind if I can ask why you guys are checking out my girlfriend or what?" Sun a little confused why Blake and Yang looked like they're going to die from shock.

"WHAT!?" In perfect unison surprised that Sun and Velvet was a couple they are completely opposite, then again so are Yang and Blake so they should be really shocked. Velvet walks up to Sun in shorts and a black sleeveless shirt.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Velvet asks blatantly after Yang and Blake finally got a grip on this self and Blake taking her drink when it was ready.

" Hey, Velvet ." Yang still lost for words at this point still trying to processes if this is the same meek girl from Beacon.

"Let me guess, what is the weakest looking girl in Beacon doing at a club." Velvet saying what on the other minds while ordering a drink for Sun. "The story is that this is not first time going to the club. At first Sun decide we should go here since it's hidden and faunus friendly. After that we come here during the weekend so I won't interfere with my studies at Beacon." Velvet explained it simply.

" So Blake you can get rid of the bow if you want. " Velvet pointing at the bow , while Blake shocked how she knew then remember she dating Sun so it probably came out in conversation. Then again faunus are able to tell each other apart from humans so it was possible she already knew.

"Why don't we see this version of Velvet during school?" Yang finally out of stupor of Velvet being in the club with Sun. "You seem so much more fun than you usually do" Yang trying to avoid the Cardin subject just in case Sun doesn't know or Velvet doesn't want the subject to get to Sun yet.

"I know she really shy until she starts drinking then she starts to be way more fun in more ways then on" After that comment Sun ducked only to miss a blushing Velvet's hand hit where his head would have been. "Ha, missed" Sun bring his head back up.

Blake walked up to Velvet and put her hand on her shoulder. "I know how you feel." Blake sighed remember how many times Yang has embarrassed her in public or with friends. After that Yang and Sun decided to return to the dance floor in style. They started dancing in unison Yang capturing all the Guys attention while Sun getting the girls. Blake decided to keep talking to Velvet while watching Yang and sun dance.

"How did you and Sun meet any way? I can't really imagine how you guys would meet." Blake awkwardly said.

"Oh, how did we meet it's actually a crazy story. I was out getting new dust canisters for my combat gear and Cardin found me there. He decided to pick on me and pull my ears. Next thing I know Cardin is knocked out bleeding and Sun was in front of me. He said " Touch her again and you'll meet the end of my shotgun next , got it" we left Cardin on the ground and we left.

"Wow!" Blake was in utter shock hearing how they meet it was something out of a movie and the explained why Cardin didn't pick on Velvet anymore.

After an hour of dancing and talking everyone meet at the bar and Yang though it was a perfect idea to get in a drinking contest with everyone. After ten shots of liquor Blake was out, thirteen shot Velvet was out. After ten shot more shot things got interesting after that. No one expected Yang to kiss Sun after the twenty third drink which left Blake trying to stopping Velvet from punching her , Sun with a grin on his face and Velvet trying to punch Yang.

"God dammit this is why Ruby needs to bring the rope" Clam down Velvet .She's drunk she didn't mean it" Blake restraining and trying to relax Velvet. Then Yang in her drunken stupor decided that kissing Velvet too was a great idea. At that moment had a mix of rage and bliss something tells me that later she going to be a little confused of her sexuality after this. After that she Velvet mellowed out and grabbed Sun while he paid for the drinks.

"I think we should leave, wrapping Gambol Shrouds cloth and wrapped it around her and Yang's hands together so she won't run away later. " Come on, Blakey we should stay out " Yang still drunk try to talk Blake out of taking them back to Beacon.

"Damn. The dust jet to Beacon stopped running an hour ago we have to stay at a hotel until tomorrow" Blake regretting stay out this late especially with a drunk Yang.

After looking around they found a hotel. Ten minutes later Yang fell asleep while Blake stayed awake thinking on how Ruby and Weiss are doing. After that she fell asleep in Yang's arms deciding tell everyone that Velvet dating Sun.

* * *

Decide that might as well see what happned to Yang and Blake while they were out. Please review .next might be the epic conclusion


	5. Chapter 4

The door opened to only reveal Yang and Blake to terrified to scream just looking at what has happened while they were gone. They see a bloody Weiss cover in cuts that range from her head to her legs and seeing Ruby slowly getting up as if this was all normal. Blake falling to her knees trying to put together what could have possibly happened while she was with Yang. Yang on the other hand closing the door so no one sees what has happened in their dorm.

"Ruby!" What happened while we were gone, did someone break in!?" Yang finally out of the initial shock of seeing the room covered blood. Ruby spring up to life hearing her sister scream at her while she slept. When Ruby got up Yang and Blake see everything Ruby covered in bloody rope , the knife covered in Weiss's blood and the scariest part of all ruby wasn't hurt at all. This lead them into the horrifying truth Ruby did this to Weiss.

"R-R-Ruby h-h-how could you do this to her?" Blake collecting herself from the sheer magnitude of the situation. Ruby shoot up attacking Yang and Blake but failing as yang blocked and Blake used semblance to get distance. Ruby had a look in her eye beyond crazy something that would scare any grimm in all of Ramnet.

"You guys aren't going to ruin my fun with Weiss." Ruby saying with a small smile on her face getting ready to attack again. This time she grabs Crescent Rose knowing its reach will be more than enough for Blake to avoid easily.

"Ruby why are you doing this?" Yang asking hoping Ruby had a perfect reason that she was attacking them. Maybe she was infected by grimm or something like that.

Ruby rushed at Yang this time with Crescent rose in scythe mode. Yang blocked with Ember Celica. Ruby used the knife and stabbed Yang in the stomach and pushing it deeper insider her. Yang didn't believe the sharp pain she was feeling, her sister stabbed her. Yang slowly dropping her hands because of blood loss.

"Yang!" Blake screamed in terror as she saw what Ruby had done to her. She couldn't believe what was happening to everyone one she knew was dying in front of her. First her parents ,her leader and now the person she loved most was bleeding out with no hope for survival.

The window shatters behind Ruby, soon the floor boards' break. Yang tries to shoot Ruby with Ember Celica but her vision starting to fade in to darkness.

"Why Ruby? "Yang said in a whisper as the last shot missed but grazed her in the shoulder enough for her to drop crescent rose onto the floor.

Blake hiding in the corner traumatized at all the recent event that she has seen in the last hour. Ruby walks to her sister fresh corpse and pull the knife out of her body. Ruby looking around the room from any retaliation from anyone. She noticed how Blake was hiding in the corner she didn't seem like she was going to attack anytime soon. So she decided to look over her sister body.

" I'm sorry Yang but, you shouldn't get in front of some ones loved you of all people should have known that. " Ruby with a unexpressed face as if feeling nothing at all by looking at her sister corpse as if it was an insects. Ruby decided to lift her and put her in her bunk and cover her so if any came in afterward no one would know until they lifted the cover. After that she decided to rest one Weiss unused bed and think of current event. So far she cut up Weiss, killed her sister and traumatized her teammate. Man, she didn't really plan after cutting up Weiss did she.

Soon she heard creaking behind her, and then she saw a shadow and ducked. Her see the body it was Weiss. Weiss was glowing blue with her Aura it helping her heals rapidly but shallowly as well. Because of rapid healing herself and not having enough time to heal the deeper parts of each left what Ruby was aiming for more scars.

"Weiss look so amazing." Ruby with some much glee as if this was the beginning of soon new she has started. Ruby was still in amazement until Weiss lunged at Ruby again with killer intent. Ruby avoiding like a child was charging at her.

"Aw, Weiss why are you so mad you look so pretty." Ruby dodging Weiss again like it still was some game to her. After dodging for what seemed like hours to Weiss she decided to change tactics and use her Sigils to stop Ruby in her place. Not realizing how weak they truly were since she has only rested for an hour her Sigil were mostly distorted. Ruby notice this but she didn't want to destroy her confidence.

"Ruby Rose! Why did you do this to me!? Why!?" Weiss slowly breaking down as she stands in front of Ruby . "I'm going to kill you!" grabbing the knife from Ruby's hand prepared to stab her in the heart until Ruby moved out of the way shocking Weiss.

"No way! You should had be bound for at least five minutes!" Weiss in utter shock how everything in Beacon has just fallen apart because of Ruby. When she finally got herself together she saw Ruby face it was disappointed about something and soon had crescent rose back in hand.

"Weiss your so beautiful but now I have to this" Ruby with her hood low so it covers her eyes but you can still her mouth completely void of emotion. The next step Ruby took she raised Cresent rose over head." I wonder how deep is you beauty though" Ruby bringing down crescent rose with such speed it was a blur she missed Weiss's face but her stomach was a different story. Ruby's scythe completely eviscerated her abdomen all that was left was her lungs and bones anything else in her chest cavity was gone.

Oh, Weiss even your insides are beautiful. Good night Weiss. "Ruby said with a psychotic smile on her face. She looks towards Blake who still in the corner looking at the looming reaper in front of her. Blake wanted to run be her legs refused to move she was too scared to move. She had watched kill two of the strongest people in her class like it was nothing. Was she going to kill her quick or slowly tease her to death like Weiss? This all run through her mind as Ruby walks towards her.

"Oh, Blake I wonder how many scars you have because of your heritage as a faunus ?"Ruby walk towards her grabbing the ropes once bound Weiss and cover in her blood which now color the ropes a reddish black. This struck Blake with overwhelming fear; the worst possibility had come to her she couldn't fight back with her body like it was now. Her limbs didn't even move if she wanted them too. Was this true fear like when an animal trapped with no way out except death? That was it Ruby was going to kill me nice and slowly it might even take days. She only killed Weiss because Weiss tried to kill her after we stepped in.

"Guys you ok I thought I heard screaming? Oh Shit!" Jaune saw everything luckily because of Pyrrha training he instinctively drew his shield and block a shot from Rubies sniper rifle fire. Drawing his sword will have to wait since the sword was still in the shield. Jaune pushed forward know that crescent rose was mid to long range weapon and his sword would be to fight her close range. Ruby tried to stab Jaune in the neck but failed due to Jaune use of his defensive aura.

"Ruby why are you doing this? What did they do to you that they deserved this!?" Jaune pushing his shield harder pinning Ruby to the wall grabbing the sword from the top of it getting ready for any retaliation at any point.

"Jaune please don't get in front of me and Blake's alone time" Ruby flips crescent rose upside down and shoots jaune in the foot. Jaune tumbles backwards while using his aura in order heal his foot while he defenses since now he's in Crescent roses range. The onslaught of fighting lasted for long time. Ruby scythe work was unparalleled and Jaune was blocking very well using his shield to block her but speed is slowly getting to him.

His shield starting to make a strange noise that he had heard before but can't remember where he heard it. Ruby had a smile on her face because she knows that sound. That was the sound of when Jaune's shield starts to go back in to its sheath form. The speed of Rubys attack had damaged the mechanism in the shield that held it in shield form. After a minute of continued attacks with Crescent Rose finally broke the shield and return into sheath mode. After that Ruby decapitated Jaune the second she saw the shield transform.

"Sorry Jaune but I told not to get in the way didn't I" Ruby and Crescent Rose cover in blood . She slowly turns to Blake again with a wicked smile on her face. "Sorry Blake for the interruption. Where were we?" Ruby locks the door again to make sure no one else is going to interrupt again. Blake was terrified because she looked like death painted in red she was doomed with no way out.

* * *

Next chapter is the finale. How many people will die to the Red Reaper known as Ruby Rose ? I know but im not telling. THe finale will possibly be posted Sunday or monday so watch out. Listening to Red Release the pain album while writting this.


	6. Finale

"Now where to begin? Ruby with scythe in hand twirling it around like some type of baton. Blake terrified that Ruby with choose her faunus ears since they were the only thing that made her feel different with pride.

"First, I should make sure no more blood gets in the room. I mean it cover in red, I'm amazed you can see me right now." Ruby starts to go through Weiss's things only to find a vial of red dust. She begins to coat the scythes blade with it giving it a more ominous look more than it already had.

"Great, now we don't have to worry about the blood stains anymore" Ruby now ready to begin with Blake. Blake too scared to scream, about to run she feel to slashing pain in her legs then fell. Blake attempted to get up until she saw what had happened. Ruby cut her tendon.

"Blake why are you trying to run we were going to have fun" A confused expression appeared on Ruby face like running away from death is strange. Blake now knowing running away is now impossible for her now that her legs are now useless to her for at least for a month if she tried to heal now.

" Now let me take you to bed. " Ruby lifting Blake and carrying her to Weiss's bed." Sorry if it's not your bed but, your is a little messy." Ruby point to Blake original bed covered in the blood of her deceased teammate with teammate on the bed. "Now let's begin". Ruby picks up the knife again and coats it in red dust just like her scythe.

Ruby quickly moves the knife in the air like it was a trick and soon the knife is red with heat from the dust begin agitated from stimulus of the quick motions." This may hurt a bit but don't worry I made preparations" Ruby showing her scars again after she gags Blake like she did Weiss.

"Oh Dust is this what she did to Weiss. " Blake though trying to break the bindings Ruby had on Blake arms. Blake got the same result as Weiss meet with the failure of not breaking the bindings.

"Why do you want to leave Blakey? The fun is about to begin anyway." Ruby starts to push the knife into Blake abdomen just like she did Weiss the only addition of the searing pain hot red dust on the knife.

Blake skin starts to get burned because of the dust covered knife. Ruby painfully slow tread the knife through her abdomen. Blood turning darker as it dries out behind the knife because of the heat. Soon the cut has already stopped bleeding but the skin around the cut is darkened.

Blake could muffle scream as the gag still holds in place. The burning sensation and agonizing pain while Ruby does this to her. The pain begins to dull as Ruby pulls the knife out from her.

"Now what should I do next?" Ruby ponders out loud while twirling the knife between her fingers. As long as she was doing that it would give Blake a chance to plan to escape. Sadly this was cut short when Ruby stopped spinning and started cutting.

"Now I know what to do with you" Ruby terrifying Blake once again not knowing what the red reaper of a roommate would do to her. Ruby slowly puts the knife to her right leg knowing the she won't be able retaliate against her. She slowly puts pressure on the skin until it break but this time remove it. Blake though this was a reprieve but oh she was wrong. Ruby decided to see if she could connect the dot after she's done pointing on the dots in the first place. When she was done it said 'RWBY' on her leg and the worst part now is the connecting.

Ruby slowly connected the drops of blood from the broken skin with the knife still in her leg. Blake muffed screams were ignored by Ruby as if it was nothing. Blake realized the only salvation of this would death. Ruby near completed with the connection realize something she should have realized earlier.

"Oh Blake I messed up. I forgot that Weiss and Yang aren't here anymore. "Ruby realizing what she did slashes the W and Y from RWBY the caused lots of blood to come from her leg. Ruby used the red dust to cover the W and Y and use a big puff of air to ignite and calorized the wounds leaving two blacken dust to cover them. Not known to most people outside of hunter and huntresses Aura keeps them from black out from pain. Unfortunately Blake was subconsciously using her aura to make sure she didn't.

This was a version of hell for Blake. Her friend turned against her. Watching the people she loved and her friends die in front of her. Now she was being tortured by her former leader.

"Oh Dust, God , even Grimm make this stop" Blake tried to scream knowing that it was pointless at this point nothing she would be able to do would be able to help her now. Ruby continues to connect the dots on Blake's leg like a child would.

Ruby finally completing the hellish task she was doing Blake. Her leg reading RXBX. The burns marks where the X were where W and Y would have been if Ruby didn't kill them." Almost done" Ruby as she was getting off the bed to grab Crescent Rose from the wall.

Ruby Begins to twirl the scythe around like Sun would if his staff had a giant blade connected to it.

"Oh Dust no!" Blake once again tried to break the restraints all the same. "This is the end" Blake though to herself. She realized that no one could save her, no one could stop her, and this was the end of her life. Ruby had the perfect weapon for the job her scythe.

"Don't worry this won't hurt a bit." Ruby smiling at her. Soon her scythe is set ablaze from the dust she put on it before. This was the literal version in death. A reaper with hood covering it faces with a scythe ablaze with flames that rivaled hell.

Ruby grows an evil smile on her face. Ruby rushes towards Blake with crescent rose ready to strike. Blake closed her eyes not wanting to see the impact when Ruby killed her. After two minutes of feeling nothing she thought she should open her eyes. That was the worst mistake. When she open her eyes she saw ruby standing over her and her body still on the bed. "Good Night Blake" Ruby shoots cresent rose.

Blake wakes up screaming in her bed at the middle of night. The rooms pitch black except for the broken moonlight from the window. Everyone look at her shocked that she'd be the one to scream and not Ruby at night. She looks down where she dreamt her head would be if it was real only to find her book on the ground. She quickly grabs the book from the ground so that no one else could see it.

"What was that about? "Yang asked completely confused at her partner and why she was screaming.

"It is nothing just a bad dream" Blake trying to convince her team that it was only a dream and not the full on nightmare she just had.

"Ok" Ruby said tiredly not even attempting to open her eyes.

Blake remembering she was reading before she looked through the book to find this fueled her nightmare. So she decided to do the simple thing. She grabbed it and threw it out the window. She heard an ow but didn't care to find who said it. "Good night, Book" Blake went back to bed.

Jaune was on the ground in pain. "Why does this happen to me" Jaune whines about getting hit with the book. "Lust huh" Jaune looks at the book and takes it. "It probably is a great gift for Ren or Blake" Jaune picks up the book and takes it.

* * *

This is the finale it was all a dream. Probably going to make a alternative Finale or not . Maybe someone will come to blakes rescue or became another ruby victum

The surprise is it you choice you can choose if she save of not. polls on my page so check it out


	7. AU

Ren was strolling down the halls of Beacon after his morning walk around campus. This was the only time he had peace during the day. He only did these stroll when Nora was sleeping or at least preoccupied with something that couldn't end up with her destroying something by accident. He loved Nora no one doubted that but, a person can only handle her erratic personality for so long before you need a break from it for an hour. Ren started to remember how hyper Nora was when she younger. "How did her parents deal with her for so long?" Ren wonder as he reached his dorm.

Ren examined the room to find that Nora was stilling sleeping and that Pyrrha was working on Dust Aura relations. It was based on how dust can have bad reactions if they are handled with the opposite aura type. This was rare amongst trained hunters and huntresses but, very common amongst ones in training. If a person has an aura type and chose the opposite dust crystal and used it bare handed there would be some blowback. Yang decided to test this theory and decided to melt an ice dust crystal with her aura. The result was yang getting soaked in water while Jaune got first degree burns from scolding hot water that formed as a result. If Jaune didn't have a great healing aura he would be still in the infirmary.

Nora was stilling sleeping since it was Sunday and the earliest that she would be up was noon. It would take something loud like smashing symbols together to wake her. That was one of Nora's best qualities that she had. Other than her perkiness and impulsive attitude at he had learned to love.

"Hey do you where Jaune went? It is time for his agility training." Ren had been training Jaune in agility since he never learned how to land during initiation and other skills that were needed that he didn't perform well enough. Since Cardin everyone had been training him in what they could specialize. Pyrrha had been teaching him fighting techniques since her weapons were similar to his and Nora taught him how to fight some grimm bare handed. It was risky but this was something he would need to learn in case he was caught without his weapons.

Pyrrha didn't pay attention until she realized he was actually in the room. "Oh, Ren when did you get here?" Pyrrha pulled out her ear plugs out and placed them onto the table. She was a light sleeper since her trainer test her in the middle of the night by placing a bowl of sugar above her head with an egg timer with five seconds set. If she heard the ticking she would be able to move out of the way in time. After that she would wake up more easily now that she had roommate that she had to live with. After a week she had enough waking up in the middle of the night and bought earplugs. She often forgotten that they were on half the time and keep them until she noticed she didn't hear anything.

"Do you know where Jaune is?" Ren asked again knowing that she would now hear him.

"Oh I think he went to next door to team RWBY's for something." Pyrrha finishes her work and getting ready for practice in the court yard in the back for long range training." Hope you and Jaune have a good training session." She waves as she leaves for the for the court yard.

Ren looks at Nora pondering if he should wake her up and make her breakfast and get Jaune later. He decides against it since it was already eleven and by the time she would be fully awake and him being done with cooking it would lunch by that time." Might as well let her sleep." Ren thought as he headed for the door.

Ren walked next door to the team RWBY dorm. He knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer the door. He could hear commotion within the dorm room no doubt between Yang and Weiss or Blake and Weiss or more possibly between Ruby and Weiss. Weiss had a habit of causing or being a part of most of the conflicts in the team. Ever since they hooked up a week ago Yang had been teasing them about "How her little sister has grown up at least where it counts." Yang usually ran into the JNPR dorm right after hiding from Ruby and crescent Rose for an hour until she had calmed down or in the rare instances that Ren had made cookies and Nora was in the mood to share which was increasing ever since they began dating and rooming together. Ren decided to knock on the door again but there was still no answer , Ren sighed and hung his head in defeat as if no one was going to answer he can schedule Jaune to train twice as long the second he finds him.

Then he noticed a splatter going under the door. Most people would have dismissed it since it matched the color of the hall but, since he was close enough to the door he was able to notice the color deviation in the reds. Ren decided to investigate and dabbed his finger in the substance. It felt sticky like syrup and was drying turning dark to blackish red. Then he felt his blood freeze when he recognized what he had found. It was blood and with the amount that was very, very slowly seeping through the door it was a matter of life and death. He could run and get help but everyone or someone could be dying inside.

"I have to do this." Ren gets ready to break the door down just before he does he sends a timed message to Nora in ten minutes an alarm the Ren placed in her scroll in case he was running late and couldn't reach her in time to wake her up he could send it to her scroll would play him yelling at Nora to wake up. Ren backs up and charges to the door breaking it from the frame. Ren rolled in and stood in a ready position when he heard.

"Why do you want to leave Blakey? The fun is about to begin anyway." Seeing Ruby atop Blake how was bound to the bed post with blood cover rope with a crimson color slowly turning darker with every passing moment. He heard the hissing of the knife pressing into Blake skin as the heat difference caused her to be burned. Then, Ren looked around the room to see the most horrid thing that can only be described as a blood massacre of bodies. He felt like buckling over and throwing up for seeing all this. But he couldn't like his body refused itself the action.

He soon saw a more horrible sight that he missed before. A human head dyed red. But he could make out who it was by its blue eyes. It was Jaune's decapitate head lying on the ground. Ren could see the inside of his throat at the base of the head. The body was against a dresser headless, covered in its own blood from the arteries that have stopped gushing blood from its corpse. His chest plate didn't even show his family crest anymore, all it was is a blackish red spot.

Ren turned his head away from the body hoping he would find an empty side of the room. He was wrong; oh so terribly wrong. This time it was Weiss's body. Or rather, what was left of her body with a giant slash down her midsection. Her body was riddled with fresh scars and cut that were freshly healed. Then he saw the empty chest cavity. Everything but her spine and lungs were removed from her. Some had been cut when they ripped out; none of them were even connected to her anymore. Ren saw her heart had been spilt in two halves in front of a cracked picture of her team. They seemed so happy but what happened to make Ruby the butcher of her own team.

Ren saw long, blonde hair hanging from the top bunk next to where Ruby was. He could only guess that it had to be Yang. He didn't even want to know what she did to her to sister. She had killed and dismembered everyone she knew so far. Jaune, Weiss, Yang and now possibly Blake was going to be killed. The he heard the voice of the butcher that was the cause of all this.

'If only Yang and Blake would a minded their own business. Yang would be alive and Weiss could have been beautiful with those scars. But, Jaune just had to barge in in here and start asking question. I really didn't want any of this. All I wanted to do is make Weiss more beautiful than she already was." Ruby stated with a cold demeanor as she got up from Blake who had fearful tears in her eyes as she looks at him.

Ren felt an unknown rage overcome him. His calm, cool demeanor had completely vanished the second he heard no remorse, no regret when she recounted the events. "Ruby!" That name was the only thing that he could muster in his rage.

Ren charges Ruby deploying Stormflowers from his sleeves ready to kill her in that instance. With the help of her semblance she dodged his attack and moved to the other side of the room. She wasn't surprised by his rage. Though she thought this was another distraction that she needed to get rid of to get to her prize.

"Oh Ren, why are you trying to stop Blake from becoming beautiful?" Ruby asks the question as she grabs Crescent rose. Readying Crescent rose as she speeds towards Ren aiming to cut his head clean off and return to Blake. Ren wide eyed as the miniature reaper shot towards him in a burst in speed, scythe blade already within inches of his neck. With a burst of his own aura he increases the reflexes of his body to avoid it by driving and rolling to safety. Crescent Rose cut through the curtains on the window that she had repaired on the first day of classes. Ren readied himself once again but also readying his aura in small amounts to adjust the difference of speeds between them.

"I'm not dying that easily." Ren leaps to get in closer to where Stormflowers would be more effective. Stormflowers connect with Crescent Rose with a loud clash of steel. Ren had the advantage of being able to shoot her a close range while he can try to fight Crescent Rose with his other hand. Ruby pushed with the full weight of Crescent Rose forcing Ren to cross Stormflowers in an x fashion. The weight of Crescent Rose was forcing him to hold the defensive stance because if he moved one of his weapons out of position it would be the end of him.

Ren started to feel Ruby's defense weaken as she began to back up to the wall. He pushed harder and tried to move Stormflowers into a shooting position but, has soon as he tried to Ruby retaliated and pushed Crescent Rose harder forcing him to block once again. This continued as Ruby was nearing a wall. That is when she stuck.

Ruby kicked off the wall and with the help of her semblance and aura she was able to overpower him and sent him tumbling backwards. He went with the momentum of it a push and was able to get on his feet fast enough to avoid another swipe of Crescent Rose. It passed through the gap between Weiss's and Ruby but, scaring Blake as she watched it passed over her head. She watched intently as her fate was in the hands of Ren and victory over her former leader and killer of her team.

Ren had to find a way to end this. They were equal matched so far but he didn't know if she was trying to getting a false sense of security or that this was actually her limit and they were equals in battle. That thought would be answered at the end of this battle. Ruby seemed like she was fatigued form the fighting or at least faking it. Ren aimed Stormflowers at Ruby ready to fire when she grabbed black dust from her holster and threw it in the air.

"I would do anything to hasty Ren. " She knew that Black dust was basically gun powder. One spark from a bullet on steel or the combustion of firing of his weapon would cause the room to explode. At the same moment she wouldn't be able to shoot Crescent Rose amidst all the dust in the air either. This had forced a stalemate now that any spark will kill them. Or rather what he thought was the case. Ren saw Ruby move toward the bed and grabs something off the floor. It was the knife.

"Oh shit!" Ren ran towards Blake and cut her loose and he knew what she was going to do. Ruby threw the knife at him as he jumped out the window Blake in arms. The knife caught on fire as the red dust reignited with the friction of the air. The dorm exploded in a puff of red flames and soon only black smoke came from the room.

Ren had no words as he looked at the smoking remnants of what used to be the team RWBY dorm. Even with all the insanity that she had shown him with the dismembered bodies, scarring her friends for some sick perverse pleasure and trying acting like that was all normal; he would have never thought she would actually blow herself up in a fiery explosion. Ren looked to Blake to see that she was in shock, tears in her eyes covering herself since Ruby had stripped her down to her naked form.

"It's ok. It's over." Ren sighed to himself and Blake as he looked at the smoking remains of the room. Ren took of his green jacket and handed it to Blake for clothing until he gets her back to the team JNPR dorm. Ren went over scenarios of how to tell Pyrrha, Nora and Velvet that Jaune was gone. None of them had a good ending but, what did he expect they now had lost their leader and one of the kindest people in Beacon to some psychopath with a scythe. Ren began to carry Blake to Beacon until he saw something he didn't want to believe.

A black figure jumped out of the smoke and landed in front of them. The figure had a black hood and carried its scythe on its back. "Come on Blakey." The figure stood smile across it face its chin burned from the explosion but already healed. The figure removed its hood to reveal it was Ruby's face covered in cuts and fresh scars from wooden shrapnel of the floor boards and anything else that had exploded and burns from the initial flames from the blast.

"Thank you Ren. Because of you I'm no look amazing." Ruby had an elated smile on her face as she grabbed Crescent Rose from her back." Now why don't we do the same for Blake?" Ruby walked towards Blake as she pulls down her now black hood only showing her smile.

"Ruby I'm not going to let you hurt her any more than you already did." Ren stands ready to fight her once and for all. Ren takes a deep breath feeling a stabbing pain, seeing stars in his vision as he chokes for his breath. He broke one of his ribs from the fall." Fuck I have to end this quick. I can't use my aura to heal myself and fight someone like her." Ren labored breathing worried Blake as she saw he was in bad in bad condition while Ruby had superficial wounds.

"This, this could be the end of me." That thought rang through Blake head as she watched two of her friends fight for her life against each other.

"You made this harder than it had to be Ren. Now because my rooms destroyed I have to use to use your room. I hope Nora and Pyrrha don't give me any trouble. Maybe I could even give them a makeover afterwards." Ruby lost her smile in the beginning but it returned in force as the smile as she looked like a smiling reaper.

"Like Hell you will!" Ren screamed as he aimed at Ruby and began to fire with Stormflowers. She blocked every shot by twirling Crescent Rose. Soon Ren heard the clicking that signaled he needed to reload them. The problem was that he had no more clips on him, he was supposed to be training Jaune not fighting a scar crazed Ruby. He needed to fight close range to end this while she had the advantage of long range now.

Ruby aimed Crescent Rose at Ren and fired destroying a growing tree that had just been planted. Ren took this as a signal to run as fast as can. A barrage of bullets came speeding towards him. He avoided them all with burst of aura at the time he heard her loading another bullet into the camber. This was draining him slowly but he had to keep moving to survive. Then he felt something go through the front of his leg. Ruby had shot him with a lower caliber bullet that had been modified to be used by Crescent Rose.

"Damn it." He tried to move but his leg didn't move until he used more of his aura into his leg healing the wound so he was losing as much blood and was able to move it. Then he saw her towering over him.

"This is where it ends." Ruby lifts Crescent Rose ready to strike until everyone heard someone one scream. "Nora smash!" Ruby jumps back avoiding an explosion that would have been still there. It was Nora with Magnhild in hand.

"Ruby I'm going to break your legs, arms and spine!" Nora was enraged that Ruby had hurt Ren. Magnhild changed to in grenade launcher form and began shooting. Ruby was on the defensive avoid the trail of explosions caused by the grenades. Then Ruby stopped and faced Nora and screamed batters up!" and hit back one of them back at Nora. The grenade was sent flying towards Nora and exploded. Nora was sent flying back and used her aura until she smashed through two trees and was render unconscious by a metal light post.

"Nora!" Ren looked back to see he passed out in front of the light post. Ruby used that opportunity and went to strike Ren. He blocked he initial strike only to lose Stormflowers in the process. Ren though this was the end of him until he heard Blake scream out.

"Ren catch!" he threw Gambol Shroud in hopes it would reach him. It didn't Ruby batted it away from him.

"No, no, no." Ruby just looked at Ren ready to finish him off. Crescent Rose came thundering down like an axe until she felt resistance under Crescent Rose. Ren had blocked with Gambol Shroud. Ren had used his semblance with affected the wind in very small amounts. By affecting the wind he was able to grab the ribbon of Gambol Shroud and pull it towards him. He unsheathed Gambol Shroud and transforms into gun mode by hitting the trigger for the transformation under the guard.

"I'm sorry Ruby but this is how it truly ends." Ren aims and fires into Ruby's chest. Ren's face is splattered in blood of his former friend. Ruby had fallen back lying on the ground in tears.

"Why Ren I just wanted to make them beautiful." Ruby sobbed as she looked into the sky her face turning paler and paler. She had stopped breathing soon after.

People had started coming from Beacon's hall see the destruction that formed from the battle. Everyone wonder what happened, seeing Ruby dead, Blake half-naked and Ren covered in blood. After hours of investigation and explaining what happened Ozpin decided that Ren would be the next leader of team JNPR and Blake was to join them. Telling Pyrrha and Velvet was the hardest thing he had to tell Pyrrha was in denial at first, anger, and soon acceptance. Velvet was just quiet only showing tears. Blake and Pyrrha consoled her.

After the whole ordeal people were scared of what was left of the team RWBY dorm. People say that the room was haunted by Ruby spirit and if you entered it would be tortured like Blake and Weiss were. Blake refused to acknowledge the dorm anymore. That day scarred everyone for the rest of their lives, but not as much as Ren and Blake as they saw the horrors and now dream of it every night. In the end Ruby got what she wanted a perfect scar, one that would never heal.

* * *

Well that was nice to write. Please review good or bad. I might do another since I want practice some more fight scenes and horror a bit. PM me if you have any idea , I might do another pole it will be on my page . Thanks for voting and your continued voting.


End file.
